


Beach talks

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Infatuation, Kolohint island, Romance, Sunsets, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: In the island of Kolohint two young people stand in, to watch the waves, and dream. One dreams about getting out of there, while the other...the other just seems to think about the girl at his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

 

 

                                                                                    

 

* * *

 

 

 

Link had to admit that he felt disinclined to do what he had to do, even if he knew that it was what was necessary for him to leave the dream of the Wind Fish as it were. There he had been accommodated as warmly as if he had always been a native. And there he was, no doubt, happy.

  
It was a surprisingly calm place, for what it appeared to be, no Ganon, no evil wizards trying to overtake it, no time travel. Sure there was the occasional monster here and there, but Link felt...well Link felt like it was home.

 

There were also...other benefits to Kolohint island, Link had figured out, as he enjoyed the calm and rest that it provided, mainly in the form of Marin.

 

They both sat at the beach that day. Back in Hyrule and its surrounding lands, Link hadn't had time to notice the days passing, as he was their hero and he needed to help anyone in need. They all meshed together in what was possibly the most exciting of things to ever become routine. But it was routine all the same. Link was a fighter, a warrior, a swordsman. He was good with the bow, sure, but that didn't change much in how the battle was fought. Swing, dodge, wait for an opening and strike right into the heart, or eye, or mouth of the evil monster who was no doubt a minion of some bigger bad.

 

But here, despite the presence of monsters, he felt as if rejuvenated, he got rest, he got a bed, he noticed the days passing. And every single one of them seemed like a gift. He had even  purposefully cut down on the amount of strain he did by only carrying one thing at a time in his hands, and guarding everything else in his backpack. It rang heavy on his back, sure, but it left him with a free hand. One which was currently sitting next to a thinner, longer one.   
  
Marin had woman's hands, ever more infinitive times smoother than the ones Link had. It was a detail about her he couldn't help but notice, as he had to notice plenty of things out in the fields, for his own safety. - That was only an illusion though. - A deception to himself. The fact was Link was noticing more and more of her features, even as they were in a safe space was clear and he needed to find an excuse for it.

 

The beach had earlier been cleaned out by Link, and they had jumped into one section where no monsters - the familiar to Link, or the unfamiliar ones - could reach them. They were close to the sea and the soft winter breeze,  pushing back Link's blonde curls, nothing alike the storm that had made him crash there,  only served to highlight his young beauty.  Not that he knew any of this of course, so entranced was he by the sight of Marin's hand.

 

He dared a look upwards. - Though he had learned about this world, and he had fought dungeon keepers, this was a task that seemed more daunting than any. - She looked like an angel to him, as the sun reflected on her figure and it made her seem to glow with an aura of all that was good with the world. Link was speechless at the moment, but in his thoughts he  couldn't help but compare it to the light blue light emitted by the light arrow. That arrow was capable of wiping out even Ganondorf, Ganon's monstrous form, and it was the kind of weapon that he would wield with care. At that time Marin seemed two thousand times more valuable, and five hundred times more worthy of protection.

 

Link felt some of the waves wetting the sole of his shoes, as the tide rose. He had been sitting there for hours, yet he would stand there all night if needed. Link wasn’t a man, or more concretely a boy of many words. - He was rash in his decision making, but deliberate in his rare forms of speech. But he felt like he needed to voice something, anything.

 

Marin seemed to fill the conversation with simple joyous talk. - It hadn’t been that way back home, where people spoke to expose their problems, and hope he’d fix them, or they spoke with deception in their eye. - But Marin brought anything she thought of, without fear of being judged or that he’d thought of her as silly.

 

Link found himself wanting to talk for the first time in a while - Yes, but the problem presented to him. Simple words couldn’t describe how he felt, how he wanted to gaze into her eyes, how he wanted to see her smile.

 

The island had provided Link with a lot of things that he dared call pleasant, things that were agradable, cooky, weird characters that had popped up in his dreams. It was a natural beauty (though Link didn’t lose time thinking if it counted as natural when it had all been dreamt up), it was the Wind Fish’s beautiful canvas, but Marin…

 

Link could claim with a hundred percent of certainty that Marin was the one thing about the island that he found irresistible. His cheeks were blushing, his smile was wide. And still he knew that he should return, but he kept delaying it.

 

He was not a dumb boy, and he had heard plenty about the matters of heart, things spoken about in whispered tones wherever he went. He was aware he had suitors, for when he reached an older age.

 

But the talks, even the ones who described butterflies, all palled to the actual feeling, which he could only identify as love. It was all and it was nothing, it made his blood rush more than the fear of a large foe, or the thrill of a victory. It was impossible to describe in words.

 

Link realised that Marin was speaking, and there wasn’t another verb to describe the way he heard her words but “drinking”, he drank them, one at a time.

 

She was voicing her desire to see the world, something more. - Link pushed some sand forward creating a ditch for ants. If it were for her…

  
Link had no words to say but to nod, and he slowly but surely got a grip on what he had to do. If you love something let it fly away after all.    
  
Swallowing the sinking feeling that was taking hold of his guts, Link made a promise to himself, as well as Marin, that he would get them both out of there.

 

And he was certain of it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For a sprint challenge, conceptualized, written, and edited in 35 minutes. Thanks to Seraphynna who ran the sprint with me.


End file.
